Mission Board
The Mission Board has a selection of missions, jobs, or quests that characters can participate in for rewards. Mission Format Missions will be posted in sets. A set of missions is a self-contained set of connected missions that typically must be completed in order. Individual missions may have their own rewards, and there will be a reward for completing the entire set. Occasionally, there will be optional missions in a set. They are not mandatory to complete a set, and must be completed before the final mission in the set - otherwise, the opportunity is gone forever. Optional Missions will not only have their own reward, but they will also provide additional rewards when the mission set is completed. Missions Sets are posted in the following format: *'Name of Set:' The name of the set will be a heading. *'Description:' A brief description of what to expect. *'Difficulty:' Naturally, how difficult the set is going to be. *'Set Reward:' The reward for completing the mission set. *'Optional Bonus:' A bonus that is rewarded upon completing the set, if all optional missions are completed. Missions themselves are posted in the following format: *'Name of Mission:' The name of the mission will be a heading under the set. *'Requirements:' This could be a level requirement, or state that you must complete other missions first, or any other requirements. If you do not meet the requirement, you cannot sign up for the mission. *'Description:' A brief description of what to expect. *'Location:' The location the mission will take place in. *'Difficulty:' How difficult the mission in question is. *'Reward:' The reward for completing the mission. *'Participants:' There will be slots under this section. Simply replace the "Slot" with your character's name. Missions will begin after all participants are in the slot. When you are in a mission, you are unable to enter Training Slots, Work Slots, Mission Slots, or Battle Slots anywhere else on the wiki. Note that the restrictions on living or dead characters still apply, so a still-living character could not participate in an Other World mission unless they normally could. Available Mission Sets Mission Set 1: Trouble in Central City! *Description: An unusually powerful gang is starting to wreak havoc in Central City. Put a stop to them! *Difficulty: Easy *Set Reward: 5,000 Zeni *Optional Mission Bonus: 1 Speed OR Strength potion Mission 1.1: The First Skirmish *Requirements: Must be Level 1-5 to begin. *Location: Central City *Description: A bunch of thugs are causing trouble in the streets. Stop them before anyone else gets hurt. *Difficulty: Easy *Reward: 2,500 Zeni *Participants: **Scionox **Silva **Vaati **Velskud **Slot 5 Mission 1.2: Finding The Base *Requirements: Must complete Mission 1.1 *Location: Central City *Description: Police have tracked down a group of people believed to know the location of their base of operations. Go and 'convince' those people to tell you. *Difficulty: Easy *Reward: 2,500 Zeni *Participants: **Slot 1 **Slot 2 **Slot 3 **Slot 4 **Slot 5 Mission 1.3: Defeat the Leader *Requirements: Must complete Mission 1.2 *Location: Central City *Description: With the base found, all that's left is to take out their leadership. *Difficulty: Moderate *Reward: 2,500 Zeni *Participants: **Slot 1 **Slot 2 **Slot 3 **Slot 4 **Slot 5 Optional Mission 1.1: Stop the Robbery *Requirements: Must complete Mission 1.2 *Location: Central City *Description: Another group of thugs is robbing a rather important store. Maybe if you stop them, the shopkeeper will give you a reward... *Difficulty: Moderate *Reward: Health Potion *Participants: **Slot 1 **Slot 2 **Slot 3 **Slot 4 **Slot 5 Mission Set 2: Protecting Namek *Description: Namek is under attack! Protect them, and they may very well reward you. *Difficulty: Easy-Moderate *Set Reward: 7,500 Zeni *Optional Mission Bonus: Potara Earring Mission 2.1: Defend the Village! *Requirements: Must be Level 6-15 to begin. *Location: Namek Village *Description: Of course, the first place this strange foe would attack is a relatively-defenseless village. You know what to do. *Difficulty: Easy *Reward: 3,000 *Participants: **Kalin **Captain Kidd **Starr Abraxis **Slot 4 **Slot 5 Mission 2.2: A Sea of Fire *Requirements: Must complete Mission 2.1 *Location: Namek Sea Side *Description: Seems like the source of the invaders was found. Unfortunately, it's on the other side of their army. *Difficulty: Moderate *Reward: 3,000 *Participants: **Slot 1 **Slot 2 **Slot 3 **Slot 4 **Slot 5 Mission 2.3: A Battle on the Plains *Requirements: Must complete Mission 2.2 *Location: Namek Plains *Description: The enemy commander has revealed himself! Take him out! *Difficulty: Moderate *Reward: 3,000 *Participants: **Slot 1 **Slot 2 **Slot 3 **Slot 4 **Slot 5 Optional Mission 2.1: A Tomb of Tomes *Requirements: Must complete Mission 2.2 *Location: Namekian Library *Description: Seems like the commander of the first wave survived. Take him out. *Difficulty: Moderate *Reward: 4 Senzu Beans *Participants: **Slot 1 **Slot 2 **Slot 3 **Slot 4 **Slot 5 Mission Set 3: A Demonic Host *Description: A small town seems to have fallen under the influence of a demon. Find the source, and eliminate it quickly! *Difficulty: Moderate *Set Reward: 10,000 Zeni *Optional Mission Bonus: Rage Sphere x3 x1.25 Strength for this turn Mission 3.1: Release the Town *Requirements: Must be Level 16-25 to begin. *Location: Jingle Village *Description: The town is mostly under control of the demon. Try to free them from its' control without killing them. *Difficulty: Moderate *Reward: 4,000 Zeni *Participants: **Felinis **Cauli **Akuma Mata **Luminita/Lilitu **Animus Pheadra Mission 3.2: Hunting the Source *Requirements: Must complete Mission 3.1 *Location: Jingle Village *Description: Now that the town is free, it shouldn't be too difficult to find the one controlling them. *Difficulty: Moderate *Reward: 4,000 Zeni *Participants: **Slot 1 **Slot 2 **Slot 3 **Slot 4 **Slot 5 Mission 3.3: Of Ice and Fire *Requirements: Must complete Mission 3.2 *Location: Jingle Village *Description: The demon controlling the town has been found. Take him out! *Difficulty: Hard *Reward: 4,000 Zeni *Participants: **Slot 1 **Slot 2 **Slot 3 **Slot 4 **Slot 5 Optional Mission 3.1: A Faithful Servant *Requirements: Must complete Mission 3.2 *Location: Jingle Village *Description: It seems that the demon in control was summoned by someone. Find them, and make sure they cannot assist their master. *Difficulty: Hard *Reward: Rage Sphere x1 x1.25 Strength for this turn *Participants: **Slot 1 **Slot 2 **Slot 3 **Slot 4 **Slot 5 Active Mission Sets If a mission is currently active, it will be posted here. Completed Mission Sets No mission sets have been completed.